ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Masamune Date
"Life's an adventure with you. You'll keep me on my toes, right?" Masamune Date is a warlord and a romanceable character in both the Japanese and English versions of Ikémen Sengoku. He is voiced by Kazuki Kato. Appearance Personality Masamune is a bold and free spirit: he has a natural curiosity, as well as a troublesome and stubborn personality. He loves a good thrill as much as he loves a good battle, and won't hesitate to get into trouble. Also, he stongly believes that it's his duty to live a life worthy of the title of military commander and cares a lot about his subordinates. Gameplay Routes Dramatic Route Three months have passed since the Main Character arrived Japan at the Sengoku Period. While talking to Sasuke about the wormhole that was going to open again really soon, MC decides that she wants to stay with Masamune in the Sengoku period. Otherwise, she wants to follow Sasuke to the wormhole's position and say goodbye, as he decides he's going back to the future. Masamune goes with her. In the next day, when she meets Sasuke, she sees that he got Yukimura 's company. After some discussion between Masamune and Yukimura, they go on a trip to the temple. When they arrive, Yukimura says goodbye to his dear friend, and Sasuke starts to approach the probable spot for the temporal tunnel opening. A thunder hits the temple, starting a fire. Trying to protect the MC, Masamune throws her outside that place, being hit by wood from the structure of the site, which falls upon him, and getting stuckinside the burning temple. The wormhole then opens once again, taking MC back to the future with Sasuke. Romantic Route Historical In 1581, at 14 years old, Masamune Date led his first campaign, helping his father fight the Soma clan. As the eldest son of Terumune Date and Yoshihime, Masamune, at the age of 17, succeeded his father, who chose to retire from his position as a daimyo. His mother, however, wanted Masamune to renounce this succession in favor of his younger brother. Masamune was recognized by its black armor and golden headgear, being known as the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu. Gallery C2 img1.png C2 img2.png C2 img3.png 2 2 4 1 no.png To0422.jpg Masamune1.jpg still_eye_on_2_4.jpg|"Showing Off My Gift" - Masamune's Birthday Event still_eye_on_2_5.jpg|"A Canticle for Summer's End" - Masamune's Birthday Event still_eye_on_2_3.jpg|Dramatic Ending still_eye_on_2_2.jpg|Romantic Route still_eye_on_2_6.jpg Trivia *Masamune lost his right eye due to smallpox. *He's an excellent cook. **He even cooks for his subordinates in battle. *He has a tiger cub named "Shogetsu". *Masamune has a very low resistance to alcohol. **Mitsuhide likes to tease him, switching his water to sake. *Even if he fights using his right hand, it is revealed that Masamune is actually left-handed. *Masamune has two swords. **In the event "Love is Stronger Than the Sword", when he was polishing one of them, he mentions that the name of those swords are "Bizen-Mitsutada" and "Okurikara-Hiromitsu". **Later, in the same event, Sasuke mentions that "Bizen-Mitsutada" has another name: "Shokudaigiri-Mitsutada". ***Sasuke also mentions that a legend says this nickname came from the time he decapited a vassal along with the candlestand he hid behind. ****Masamune's letter, obtained after buying the epilogue of his event story, reveals that this rumor started after the incident with Kosuke, where the vassal begged Masamune for his decapitation. ****Masamune refused to do such act, cutting only the candlestand that was behind Kosuke. Category:Characters